charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
András Valens
name: andrás henrik valens age: two-hundred & thirty six birthdate: june 15th, 1785 species: demon occupation: unemployed affiliation: evil sexual orientation: heterosexual powers: fading, force fields, force blasts, basic demon powers. Life In Hungary He was born in Hungary, to famous Upper Level Demons. András grew up in a time where demons were not afraid to fight for their place in the world. Were they were slowly winning the battle between good and evil. His parents had risen up the demonic ranks, carving out reputations for themselves, and a place in demonic history, by the deeds they did. And this was something they expected their children to do as well. Starting at a young age András's father taught his son what it meant to be a demon; and told him about the kind of power he could one day hold. Mátyás was a man of both great power and reputation; a ruthless killer and a calculating leader, he was a man that András quickly learnt to look up to and admire. András's childhood years were filled with training, starting at the moment he began to show that he had powers. His father began what some would consider torturous teachings, in order to shape his son into a man.....a demon. As the eldest and only male of the Valen's clan of demons, András had to represent the family and uphold their reputation in the demonic world. As his powers grew so did András's desire to one day rise up through the demonic ranks, just as his father had. And that's when his training, truly began. András's training consisted of fireballs being thrown at him, and him being expected to dodge or counter them, or risk being killed. This and many of his other 'lessons' were painful, and sometimes caused injury, some even leaving scars, but these were lessons András would never forget. At the age of 17, András began to accompany his father on witch hunts; a task that the young András appeared to be good at. But these hunts taught András another valuable lesson.....that no one is truly immortal, even if they have that ability; there is always a way to vanquish them. Finally, at the age of 23, András began to work his way up the demonic ranks, and began gaining his own reputation among other demons. It was during this same time that a small group of witches banded together, in the hopes of over throwing, or at least slowing down the progression of evil in Hungary. But András's father was aware of this plan, so he took his son on one 'final test'.....to kill these witches. The attack went well at first, the witches were unaware that they were under attack, until it was almost too late. But then suddenly the tides shifted. The powers of these witches were greater than Mátyás had anticipated, and before he and András knew it, they were the ones being attacked. András was knocked unconscious, and when he came too the image he saw was forever burnt into his memory. He saw the witches moving in for the kill on his father. András reached for a dagger to defend his father, but before he could grab hold it, the very same weapon was snatched up and plunged deeply into Mátyás's heart. Young András watched in horror as his father burst into flames and then vanished into nothingness; leaving the young demon alone. András knew that it would cost him his own life if he choose to avenge his father's death, so instead, weakened from the attack, he ran for his life. Being injured, he barely made it clear of the witches, before he collapsed to the ground. A moment he swore would never, ever happen again. Some time later, he met a female Upper Level Demon going by the name of Miléna Irén, and while he didn't know it at the time, she would later play a very large and important part in his life. Fueled by the rage he still felt over his father's vanquish, András went on what can only be described as a massacre; killing anything in sight, be it mortal, witch, or even demon. But his killing spree came to an end, when once again he ended up injured and unable to fight. It was then that he met Miléna again; because she happened to come across him, as he lay on the ground injured and near death. Being an acquaintance of his father's Miléna felt obligated to nurse the demon's son back to health. She did so, even though she found András and his actions as of late to be childish; but she remained with him until he made a complete recovery. The pair would speak often as his wounds healed. As András regained his strength, he grew to admire this female, this demon known as Miléna Irén. He found that she had the same fire that he and his father possessed, deep inside. And yet at the same time, she had none of their impulsiveness or reckless traits. While recovering, Miléna taught him the value of strategy and the importance of patience. Miléna taught András some valuable lessons. Like how to study his opponent, watch their movements, and how to use their weaknesses against them. But old habits are hard to break, and András was slow to learn these important and potentially life saving lessons. Because of this Miléna nicknamed the demon Debilis, and told him that he was ruled by his weaknesses and that if he ever wanted to accomplish anything close to what his father had; then he needed to over come those weaknesses. Gradually András adapted to the new lessons being taught to him. He learned to mix the lessons his father had taught him with those that Miléna was teaching him. And once he was completely healed and back at full strength, together, Miléna and András avenged Mátyás's death, by killing the witches who had vanquished him. The pair had already had one encounter with these witches, and failed in vanquishing them.....but this time it was different. András used everything he had ever been taught; by his father and Miléna. He watched the witches for days, stalking them, taking notes, learning their every move, picking up on their habits, some of their abilities, and watching for their weaknesses. And as instructed by Miléna, András waited until the witches were at their very weakest moment and that's when he struck. He exacted revenge for his father's death and cemented the name 'Debilis' into demonic history. Over time András became known by his nickname, and known as a demon that would prey upon people's downfalls; a demon who would exploit your weaknesses and use them against you. And for awhile, he did this with Miléna by his side. Together, the pair proved to be an unstoppable demonic force; and eventually their relationship grew from teacher and student to a more physical one. Three children were the result of this change in their relationship; Abél, Kristóf and Amália. Like his father before him, András took it upon himself to train his children, especially his sons, as soon as he believed they were of an appropriate age. While he cared for his daughter, András didn't take as much interest in her training, and this reluctance would eventually be what pushed Amália towards her early death. For years Amália tried to prove to her father that she was just as powerful and just as capable of being an demon worthy of the Valen's name, just like her brothers were. She was constantly trying to prove to András that she could fight just as well as Abél and Kristóf. But no matter what Amália did, she couldn't seem to change her father's opinion. Which prompted her at the age of 28 to venture out on her own, with the intent of killing a well known witch, which Amália believed for sure would gain her, her father's approval if she could bring him back the witch's head. Miléna and András soon learned of her plan and being her parents and knowing she wasn't ready to attempt such a thing, went out after her, but they arrived to late. Amália had been vanquished by the witch. Following Amália's death, Miléna and András began to drift apart. And after having had many physical confrontations, the pair decided it was best to part ways. But even after their split, András was determined to see to it that no harm befell the mother of his children. So he decided to send his son with her when Miléna left, in order to protect her. It was shortly after this that András decided it was time to move on; so he left Hungary and being the type of man that never looked back, he left his family behind; ready to find something greater. He settled in Italy, and that's where András chose to being the next chapter of his life. Life In Italy András settled in Campania, Italy. The world was his oyster, and Italy was his playground. András spent the next 30 years furthering his reputation in the demonic world. After a few years, he found himself to be the 'right hand man' to a demon considered to be a demonic leader; a demon nearly the same age as András. András earned the respect and acceptance from all the demons that resided in Italy. The demonic leader, was himself still rising up through the demonic ranks, like András. And András's job was to deal with people who chose to question this leader, and to 'handle' them the best way András knew how. András became known as a ruthless and calculating man, that was more than willing to kill a fellow demon, if it meant rising high in the demonic hierarchy. It was this very attitude that drew the attention of 'noble' demon known as Liliána d'Angelo. Due to her status in the demonic world, András knew he had to have her, even if she was technically the daughter of his employer. Within the same year of their first meeting, András and Liliána welcomed a son into the world, a boy they named Sebestyén. Right away András could see that his son had something that reminded him of himself and decided then and there that Sebestyén would be his prodigy, his one true heir. However, fate or destiny had other plans for Sebestyén. When Sebestyén was 14, András believed he was ready to go on his first hunt. And Sebestyén proved his worth by killing two witches all by himself. András began taking his son out more and more on hunts; and training him to one day begin his own climb through the demonic ranks of the Underworld. One night father and son returned home and did not find Liliána waiting there to great them. Instead the pair returned to an empty house, and given András's reputation it didn't take him long to learn to where his wife was. He told his son to stay behind, while he went to get Liliána and bring her home. Apparently Liliána had begun to feel lonely while András spent more time that she felt he needed to, training their son. And this loneliness caused her attentions to wander elsewhere.....wander to a demon András didn't know. But the screams of agony that came from this demon as his body was engulfed in flames as András vanquished him, is something András will remember for eternity. Then András turned his attention on his wife; surely knowing him as well as she did, she knew what was going to happen. And she knew that András was not the forgiving type. András is the type that demands respect and loyalty above all else. And her affair had broken both of those rules. András then vanquished Liliána. And with her blood still on his hands, he turned to leave and was taken by surprise when he found his own son Sebestyén, waiting to attack him. The boy had feared for his mother's safety and had decided to follow his father. Sebestyén witnessed the vanquish of his mother's lover and that of his mother. Angered by that fact that his own father could in his mind coldly kill his mother; Sebestyén went at András with full force; with all the power and strenght he had in his young body; he surpassed his limits and was attacking András with the full force of a grown man; a feat that filled András with pride in his son. But, Sebestyén's actions, despite how loyal they were towards his mother, again another feat that András was proud of; as his son charged at him, András was not going to just sit back and let this boy, his own son especially, vanquish him. András retaliated, and attacked back. Out of love for his son, András choose to take mercy on the boy, and made Sebestyén's death as painless and quick as possible. But that was the only mercy he would show his son. Despite what happened, András decided to remain in Ital, and was enjoying the boost his reputation got from the actions he took; no matter how disgusting or cold they seemed to some people. Most of the demons viewed what he did as a tremendous display of strength and yet one more reason to never cross András. As the years went by, the world began to change. Demons were being forced to live underground in the Underworld, instead of being able to freely live above ground. The balance of power had shifted from evil to good. András gradually grew bored with Italy. He found that what this lovely land had once offered him no longer held the same appeal it once did. András found himself traveling the world. And out of all the places he went to, one seemed to peak his interest.....a place known as San Francisco, California, USA. San Francisco András has never forgotten Miléna training. And while other demons attempted to take back what had been lost by force, András sat back, staying in the shadows, observing. He watched each and every failed attempt by demons at taking back the power they'd lost. And he learned something new from each of those failed attempts. He was biding his time, watching and learning, waiting for the right moment to reappear in the world. After some time in California, András began to sense a potential shift in the balance between good and evil. This shift has prompted him to decide that now is the right time to resurface. Family children: Abél Valens, 72, demon, son Kristóf Valens, 57, demon, son - deceased Amália Valens, 28, demon, daughter - deceased Sebestyén Valens, 14, demon, son, deceased partner: Miléna Valens (nee irén), 328, demon, ex-wife Liliána Valens (nee d'angelo), 145, demon, ex-wife - deceased Heléna Lázár, 21, mortal, mistress - deceased parents: Klára Valens (mother), 97, demon, mother - deceased Mátyás Valens (father), 182, demon, father - deceased siblings: Sára Valens, 22, demon, sister - deceased Rebeka Valens - Novák, 219, demon, sister other important relatives: Évike Valens - Novák, 93, demon, niece Katarina Valens - Novák, 89, demon, niece Category:Demons